Spiderman
by TearStainedAngel24
Summary: UkUs. "Will you walk into my parlor' said the Spider to the Fly…"


**A/N: Yeah…this is really weird…heavily inspired by Lullaby by The Cure. I would suggest listening to it, then you'll know this could be weirder…too lazy to beta myself, sorry. Lol.**

The dank cave was not pitch black; somewhere there was a shimmering light that caught and was reflected on the silvery strands that decorated the cave like a demented Christmas store. The black fog swirled around the stone prison and misted the odd strings, causing small droplets of water to collect on them. A small figure was settled in the midst of them, pinned against a wall by its mid-section, chest, and neck. Its arms were pinned to either side of him, but it still attempted to break free.

Cursing himself mentally, Alfred struggled in vain against the sticky white bonds that held him tight in their grotesque grasp. He should have listen to the children's tales of the monster that lived in caves like this one. He shouldn't have laughed it off in his friends' faces when they expressed their concerns. He should have stayed close to Francis, Kiku, and Gilbert as they were exploring the lush green forests surrounding the area. But now there was nothing he could do.

Suddenly, there was a movement in the darkness, a flitting shadow followed by a small rustle. Alfred stopped moving and looked around in horror, seconds ticking by like millenniums, the roaring silence absolutely deafening. The only sound was his own frantic heartbeat and laboured breathing, the strands constricting his chest. Then he saw it. It was only a fleeting glimpse, but it was absolutely horrifying. It was a regular human's body, but with _things_ coming out of its back. Were they legs or just appendages? He didn't know but it sent shivers down his spine.

Alfred's breathing and heart rate increased even more, and tears formed in the corners of his eyes. Sweat dripped down his forehead, even though it was icy cold in the cave, and dampened his blond hair; sealing it to his head. Though he was utterly terrified, he swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke out in to the unforgiving darkness.

"W-who's there! Show y-yourself!" He said, wincing at how his voice trembled and broke in his fear. There was silence what seemed to be an eternity, and then there was a cackling sound. Suddenly the thing was in front of him, Cheshire cat grin plastered on its face. Its human body dangled limply from where four lithe legs protruding from its back suspended it three or so meters in the air. Emerald green eyes glinted with malice, and its blond hair was unkept and messy. Saber-tooth like fangs dangled from his mouth, the size of small bananas, reaching his sharp chin and stained a beautiful crimson rose colour.

Alfred couldn't help himself, he let out a shriek and began to squirm like crazy, his slight arachnophobia taking a grip on his mind. The thing seemed to take great pleasure in his discomfort, watching as he wriggled with no effect against the bonds that gripped him so tightly and bonded his legs in their sickly grasp. One lithe leg moved to press itself against the man's chest as it moved his hand to the others' face.

"Stop struggling pet. It will only make this harder on the both of us." The spider-human hybrid hissed gently, voice masculine and comforting as he somehow managed to speak clearly around his fangs. His hand gently caressed the others cheek in a way that would have been soothing had it not been a freak of nature that owned the hand. Alfred stopped, eyes wide with terror and pleading.

"What is your name, child?" The spider asked, looking deep into sapphire eyes. Alfred took a deep breath and tried to be brave, hoping that perhaps he could talk his way out of this one.

"T-the name's Alfred. Alfred F. Jones." He said, trying to keep his voice steady. The leg on his chest was moving around and poking him, and it was tickling really badly. The spiderman gave a gentle, overly sweet smile.

"Really? Such a pretty name for such a pretty boy. I believe I was called Arthur, though I have long forgotten my last name." He said, green eyes downcast. Alfred almost felt pity for the creature in front of him, even though it was going to eat him soon. He quickly shook it away and put on a mask of hatred for his tormenter.

"Let me go, you freak show. There are people out there looking for me and they will find you and kill you." He spat in anger, struggling against the bonds that still help him tight. The emerald-eyed hybrid gave a short and very unamused laugh before spitting some silk onto the boy in front of him, sealing his legs together and some more of his body.

"I move caves by the cover of night. By this time tomorrow I can be hundreds of miles away." He said, fangs glinting maliciously in the low light. The leg moved to the wall, along with another, and pulled Arthur up by a small portion so he could glower down upon the weak human below him.

"Tell me boy, how old are you?" He said, forked tongue flickering out of him mouth like a snakes as his hand traveled under Alfred's chin and lifted it up so he could stare into his eyes. Sapphire blue defiant ones locked with the mysterious emerald orbs that seemed to be pulling him in.

"Nineteen. What about you?" He asked, trying to keep the curiosity out of his voice. He was still trying to break through the bonds, though he knew now that it was impossible.

"I was that old when I became like this…I haven't aged body wise, though I believe that was…thirty-something years ago? I don't know. I'm quite lonely though, as you know, everyone who comes here gets eaten." Arthur gave a small and sad laugh, blonde hair bouncing in the dim light. Alfred just narrowed his eyes. So this thing had once been entirely human? Interesting.

The spiderman gave a small sigh and spun a little silk, securing the bonds that tied Alfred down even more. He hated having to do this, eating everything that came his way. Just the other day he had eaten a girl that could not have been more that thirteen, with beautiful brown cascading locks that had bounced in the moonlight. Oh how she had screamed and screamed for help. It was almost funny, in a sick sort of way. But he liked this guy, he showed little fear, and had actually talked to him. None of his other victims had actually talked to him in years. The resistance made him love and hate killing him even more.

"Why can't you just let one person go?" The bright blue-eyed boy pleaded, not understanding the way he worked. Arthur came up with the general answer.

"Because I never know when my next meal will be." But it was a good question. He had eaten quite recently, and skipping one couldn't hurt…no, if he was to let him go, he would go running to the authorities.

"That's bull sh*t. Your breath stinks of fresh blood, you've eaten recently. You just don't want to put yourself in danger if I go and tell the fuzz." Jade eyes flashed dangerously as the hybrid's temper spiked. Without even thinking, he crashed his lips on the others, cutting him off mid-rant. He dug his fangs into the blue-eyed man's lip, earning a gasp that gave him entrance and he stuck his tongue in, loving the was the male below him squirmed in extreme discomfort. He was more than happy to taste the salty tang of blood from his partner, and he pulled away, eerie grin plastered on his face. A strand of saliva stained red connected them as Alfred shook in horror.

"Perhaps, my dear." That was when it hit Alfred like a ton of bricks. This man was impossibly alone with no way of going back to his old life. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and gritted his teeth, forgiving the creature in front of him for what he was about to do.

"Relax, or this will only hurt more." Arthur whispered into the blonds' ear, sending shivers down the other's spine. Holding his head in his hands, he turned it away from him and sank his fangs deep into the others' neck before Alfred could question his actions, feeling disgusted with himself as the venom squirted from his teeth and into the boy's bloodstream. Alfred gave a shriek, which escalated to a scream as the poison raced through his veins like fire, causing agony all over. It slowly died down to a whimper as the world spun and turned pitch-black around him. He only muttered one phrase before he passed out completely.

"I don't hate you." The quite, weak voice only just managed to reach Arthur's ears before the smaller male's azure eyes closed and his mind sank into painless unconsciousness.

(Line-break)

Alfred's eyes flickered open, adapting faster than usual to the darkness of the cave. Everywhere ached, especially his neck and back. Sitting up, he stretched, trying to recall what had happened. The strange part was, he couldn't remember a thing. He remembered coming to a cave with some friends, and meeting Arthur. But he could not put names nor faces to his friends, or anyone in his life.

Scrunching his eyes shut, he desperately tried to think of everything he could remember, but no names or faces were coming to mind. They were all just colourless blobs. He was sure that people would miss him, but he couldn't remember who they were. He could remember that he went to college near by, but not the name of the university or the faces of the professors.

"Don't try to remember names and faces. It's impossible." A voice came from behind him. Whirling around, he came face to face with creature. Oddly enough, he could remember his name: Arthur. That was when it hit him. Why on earth wasn't he dead?

"It gets so lonely here…but now we can be together forever. I just couldn't bring myself to kill you." Arthur said, vaguely sickening grin on his face. Alfred flexed the legs on his back and shakily stood up on them, amazed that he could do it. He was slightly shorter than Arthur, though not by much. The other male walked forward and embraced him tightly, and at that point, Alfred accepted his fate and hugged the older male back.

**A/N: Yeah…rushed ending, I know, give me a break. Review if you wish.**


End file.
